The present invention generally relates to phase change memory devices, and more particularly to fabrication of phase change memory devices utilizing tantalum nitride layers.
Phase change material can be used as a type of non-volatile memory to store data. Each memory cell of a phase-change random access memory can include phase change material that can be addressed. The information can be stored in the phase change material by changing the electrical resistance of the phase change material.